


Subtle Hint #10

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [10]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #10

"Ow."

"Be quiet, Danny."

"You're hurting me!"

"…I can't concentrate with you squirming, and you're shaking the bed."

"Mmmph…ow! Enjoying yourself?!?"

"Danny, would you please be quiet."

"Not until you stop!"

"You'll wake the neighbors."

"You're hurtin' me! This isn't fun at all, Nicholas."

"…'fun' is contextual..."

"What????"

"We have a difference of opinion. I don't mean to hurt you, though, so please, just hold on to the head board and keep still."

"Stop!"

"Danny, I'll be finished in a moment if you just…keep…still…umph…"

"Nicholas!"

"Danny! Damn!"

"Mmmph. Mmmmph. OW!"

"Oh god, Danny, please…"

"Done? You done? You goin' t'stop now?"

"I swear as soon as we are finished I am going to throttle you."

"That would feel better than this!"

"It was your idea, Danny."

"Ohnoitwasnt!"

"It was your decision to try and slide down a wooden banister. Now be still while I get the rest of these splinters out."

####


End file.
